


Alone with Randy

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Nonvember, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: In the middle of a hot summer Rey's air conditioner breaks down, Rey hires a repair service, the technician is a little creepier than she expected.
Relationships: Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Alone with Randy

**Author's Note:**

> The elections, destiel, putin, what week, right?  
> I tried to distract myself by writing this XD, I tried to make it dark but in the end it wasn't.  
> I'm sorry if it's not as dark as I tag it, if you read the first part it's dark if you read after "***" it's not dark anymore.

She really wishes her husband was there, he would understand the technician better.

Rey just nods, she does not understand anything he said, hated that mania for technicians to speak as if they all knew the terms they use.

Her tongue is tempted to say _sorry, you can use fucking simple terms, we are not all technicians,_ but she doesn’t, the heat in the house feels suffocating and she cannot risk the technician getting mad and leaving.

She just nods several times showing a face of _I understand every word you say_. She watches him remove a part of the bathroom ceiling where the technician, Randy, said the air conditioning installation was.

Rey doesn’t know what to do in these circumstances, she never had someone working at her house before, Plutt was always tough in paying someone to repair things, he did it himself and sometimes she did, but her adoptive father's house Plutt never had air conditioning.

She feels almost claustrophobic in the bathroom with a man as big as Randy, she watches him while he works, he doesn't know if she should stay there in case he is offered something or let him work alone, she watches him for a moment more, but he seems absorbed at work so she decides to leave him alone.

She goes to the door that leads to the backyard, and sits in the shade of the back porch, outside the heat seems less stifling, it is still hot but the cool breeze from the wind against her face makes it more tolerable.

Her eyes go to the pool in front of her, she almost wants to advance towards it but the mere thought of the sun burning her skin makes her stop, the light dress she is wearing feels like a warm coat, itches and she wants to take it off and walk naked, but the strange man at home stops her.

Rey closes her eyes when a new breeze brushes her face, maybe when her husband arrives in the afternoon they can swim in the pool, her mind turns to more stimulating thoughts, making love in the pool never seemed more tempting, Rey closes the thighs as she imagines the brush of his lips against her neck, the heat of his body against hers in contrast to the cold water of the pool, the feeling of being full, the slow movement of his thrusts...

Her throat feels suddenly dry, from a thirst that she knows has little to do with lack of water, however the thought of an icy liquid running down her throat sounds quite tempting so she heads to the kitchen for a glass of ice water, a moment before opening the door she expects to receive the cold air from the air conditioner but when she opens the door only the suffocating heat receives her.

_It is not fixed_ , she thinks.

At least the cold on the floor against her bare feet is somehow a relief from the suffocating heat, the cold air from the refrigerator gives her a sudden feeling of cold, Rey scans the contents of the refrigerator for something cold to drink and leans to remove a bottle of water from the bottom.

A whistle makes her jump in shock, Rey turns to find its source.

There leaning on the kitchen stool is Randy, he gives her an intense look making Rey feel nervous.

They look at each other in silence for a moment, and Rey feels his eyes roam her figure, up her long bare legs and stopping right at her chest, where her cold-hardened nipples stand out from the thin fabric of her dress.

-Are you finished? - She asks crossing her arms over her chest to cover herself.

-Yeah, I just need you to verify it- He nods toward the room.

Rey doubts then, there is something in her mind that tells her that going to the bathroom with him is a bad idea, but she shakes that thought immediately, she is just nervous to be alone with a strange man.

He remains in place, while Rey walks into her room still with cold water in her hand, she sees him moving in her direction out of the corner of her eye a few moments later, Rey pokes her head around the room, nothing seems out of place except for the few tools strewn on the bathroom door.

Rey realizes for the first time that she is not sure what to look at, everything looks the same as before, even the roof is mounted again.

-that… - she can't finish the sentence when she watches him approach, the way he looks at her frightens her, she doesn't feel safe with him so close, -I think it's fine- she says instead, wanting him to leave.

But he doesn't seem to have heard her because she gets closer and closer, Rey tries to put more distance between them, there is something in the way he looks at her, something dark, something wicked.

-Why so nervous? - He asks, smiling slightly.

She quickly tries to move further away, the smile he gives her is far from reassuring, its looks rather mocking, Rey takes one, two steps further but the wall behind her prevents her from going any further.

Randy approaches slowly, cornering her between the wall and his ample chest, Rey freezes without knowing what to do, the neighbors won't hear her if she screams and Ben won't be home until the afternoon, she stays there for a moment thinking about what to do.

A hand touches one of her legs and Rey jumps at the sensation, she tries to push him with all her might but it is as if she is pushing a wall.

-Why so sullen? I thought that's what you were asking- he murmurs in her ear -Asking me to fuck you so bad-

An adrenaline rush goes through her at his words, she doesn't really know how she managed to do it but her knee connects with her crotch, the blow makes him cringe in pain and Rey can get out of between him and the wall.

She takes several steps towards the door, she can almost reach it, once out of the room, she will run towards...

A stinging pain at the base of her skull causes her to stop, her hands traveling behind her head to try to remove his grip.

\- You, fucking bitch, - she hears him mutter near her ear, -I was going to be nice to you-.

With a strong push Rey on the bed, the air was in her lungs as she bounced off the mattress, she didn't have time to sit up when she felt him on her.

Her legs flap in an attempt to push him away but her movements are useless, one of his hands covers her mouth to prevent her from screaming and another makes its way between her legs.

She can feel him lower her panties and Rey tries to bite his palm but she can't, his hand is so big that it covers almost her entire face.

Her hands flail frantically trying to hit him but it is difficult, she is face down with her head against the mattress.

His free hand holds both hands without problem, his knee between her legs forces them to separate.

-I'll let go of your mouth, but if you scream- he holds her hands tighter making Rey moan in pain -well, you won't like what will happen, understand? -

Rey nods as best she can with his hand holding her face.

She can feel the hand leave her mouth and Rey wants to scream but she doesn't, she fears the consequences, Randy is a strong man, a gasp escapes from her mouth when she feels pressure on her hands, he is attacking them with something.

His hot palm rests on her back, burning her, and Rey wants to scream at the searing heat she feels beneath him.

His other hand plays between her legs and Rey tries to close them as much as she can.

-Damn, you're so wet, - he whispers, Rey can feel his warm breath on her ear.

Rey tries to move, away from him, but with her hands clamped behind her back she can only frantically squirm.

-This is what you were asking, right?-

Rey can feel the warm tip of his dick forcing into her, Rey clenches her teeth, he is big and she is not wet enough.

-So tight- he moans against her ear.

It stings a bit at first, his thrusts are fast, and Rey lets out a groan when he touches a point inside her.

He seems to notice why he continues to hit that point, something accumulates in her belly, Rey's mind is confused, she shouldn't begin to enjoy this.

Her thoughts vanish when his hand goes down to her clit, fronting it vigorously, her hips move in time with his thrusts, she needs it faster, she's almost there.

He seems to recognize it too, his thrusts get faster, her eyes roll behind her lids as she cum, the pillow under her mouth keeps her moans from coming out.

She can feel him cum shortly after her, his hot cum inside and his warm body still on her make her feel so damn hot.

***

-So Randy- Rey says as her hand runs over his gray uniform, -what happened to Matt?-

Rey listens to the rumble of chest as he laughs.

-I want to try something different, do you like it? –

-Well- Rey gets up slightly, holding onto her elbow- at first you scared me, you looked different- Rey runs her hand through ash blonde hair, caresses his face, running her fingers through his mustache -it seems real… -

-I know, Rose helped me-

-Mmmm ... - Rey hums as her fingers run through his beauty marks - so when will the air conditioning be ready? –

-It really just needed a filter change, it will work once you turn it on-

Rey sends him an annoyed look, he was able to turn it on a while ago and refresh the damn house, -You will reward me for this- she demands.

Ben seems to understand it - Of course, whatever you want.-

Rey's mind goes to the pool and Rey leans in to kiss Ben, the feeling of his mustache is strange and it tickles her face, Rey smiles at him when they part, she knows exactly what to ask for.


End file.
